Secret Santa
by dshirochan
Summary: Hinamori feels lonely as she thinks about who her Secret Santa could be.


**AN:** Sooo it's December 21 and I'm still alive here. Yippeeee! XD To celebrate, I wrote a little one-shot for my favorite cute couple. And it was also Shiro-chan's birthday yesterday so Belated Happy Birthday to the awesome white-haired captain we all love :) Wow. In a few days, it's Christmas and then the year will be ending then it's back to school and woah oh my gosh time really flies quickly. Okay, I'll stop being random now. Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you leave a comment XD

**Discalimer**: Bleach is not mine, it's Tite Kubo's. All credit goes to whoever they should go to. Of course, if Bleach was mine, there'd me more hotness moments with Shiro-chan :)

* * *

**Secret Santa**

It was Christmas Eve and Momo Hinamori sat alone, gazing at the stars twinkling in the dark night sky. From where she sat, she could hear the faint noise of partying some distance away. She sighed and hugged herself in an effort to fight the chilly breeze. A week ago, she had been looking forward to this very night but now she felt lonely and left out while everyone else had their fun.

Momo was slowly becoming angry as well. The whole time they had this Secret Santa thing going, she stayed patient and forgiving to whoever it was that picked her. For days, she'd watch her friends happy and excited as they opened one gift after another everyday. There was a sense of fulfillment when they'd find a flowers, chocolates, some stuffed toys and other girly stuff on their desks; a sense of fulfillment she didn't get to feel because her Santa didn't bother to leave her anything. She, like all her other friends, wanted to know who her Santa was, only unlike her friends, she wanted to know because she wanted to punch him in the face and ask him why he didn't care at all. She found it unfair that she was a very nice Santa to the one she picked, Rukia, who she'd leave rabbit chocolates and stuff toys and other rabbit-themed items, while she didn't get even a note saying, "Hi. I'm your Santa but I can't give you anything. I'm sorry."

Looking back at how the past few days had gone irritated her. On the first day, the theme was "something delicious". Rangiku got her favorite dried persimmons from her Santa and found them waiting for her along with a bottle of the finest sake and some pastries on the desk in the office she shares with her captain. Renji recieved a big plate of fried chicken and it was on top of Byakuya's desk, much to the captain's annoyance when the oily plate stained the otherwise perfect tabletop. Momo placed some doughnuts in a Chappy lunchbox and arranged a sort-of treasure hunt for Rukia to find it in the Thirteenth Squad's garden. She let out a heavy sigh. She gave a lot of effort on baking those doughnuts herself and it took a lot of planning to make a fun treasure hunt for the new lieutenant. She expected to see something on her desk but when she got back to her office, there was nothing there and she was left disappointed as she waited the whole day for something that didn't come. Still, she kept her hopes up that maybe she'd get something tomorrow and thought that maybe her Santa was just under certain circumstances that prevented him from giving her something that day.

She remembered how her best friend, the young white-haired captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, found her sitting alone on a bench as the sun was setting that day. Toshiro had even teased her for looking so pathetic alone. "What are you doing here, Bed-wetter?" he asked her. She took a few moments to piece together a good answer as her chocolate orbs met his turquoise eyes. "Nothing," she replied with a half-hearted shrug. The young captain sat beside her and together they marveled at the setting sun as it painted the sky with different shades of orange and purple. Toshiro had invited her to a nearby eatery that sold the best ramen and okonomiyaki in Seireitei. "Oy, Hinamori. You hungry?" he asked, feigning nonchalance, "I know a place where they have an ongoing promo..."

Momo felt her tummy rumble as the cold breeze blew harder. The ramen she ate with Toshiro was really good. _"Maybe I can ask Shiro-chan if we could eat there again tonight,"_she thought. Yesterday, the theme had been "something you can learn from" . That afternoon, she waited again for something from her Santa but nothing came. At noon, Toshiro found her with Rangiku at his office. With nothing to do, he asked her if she'd like to come with him to the library. "What are we going to do there?" she asked curiously as the two of them headed to the library. "Uh we definitely aren't going to read, Hinamori," he answered, earning him a soft punch from his friend. "I just need to get a book from there," he added.

At the library, they each found a book they wanted to read. The captain found the book an old book on kidou and Momo found a fiction novel. For a few hours, the two of them read and read until they each finished the books. Momo curiously peeked at the book Toshiro had borrowed as they were walking out the library. It was a cookbook. The young girl burst into laughter. "Haha. Shiro-chan! I didn't know you were into cooking now!" she teased. "It isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," he answered seriously as his brows furrowed in slight annoyance. "Well, it isn't the hardest thing to do either!" she replied before breaking into another fit of laughter. "Oh really? Is that so, Bed-wetter?" he asked as he faced the girl. A smirk slowly graced his thin lips as he flipped the pages of the cookbook. His turquoise orbs lighted up as he showed her a challenging dish. Head raised high, he challenged her, "If you can cook this dish, I'll give you something special in return. But it has to taste good! I'll have our friends judge it. That is, if you're up to the challenge Ms. Cooking-is-so-easy." Proudly, she took her "Challenge Accepted" pose and answered, "Hmmph! I'll have it ready by tomorrow!" Quickly, she snatched the cookbook from his hands and headed to the Fifth Squad Barracks and nervously read the recipe when she had gotten a little farther from him. She could bake but cooking wasn't exactly her forte.

Now, as she sat alone with only the frigid wind to embrace her, a smile lit up her face as she recalled how that dish ended up earlier that day. Hilarious couldn't even begin to describe the commotion that took place. Then like lightning, it struck her. All this time, could her Secret Santa have been... Toshiro?! The ramen on the first day was something delicious and she _definitely_ learned from his little cookbook. All the other things he gave her the past week, the cute stray puppy for something adorable, the slide whistle for something noisy, and the pair of pink high heeled pumps from the Human World for something expensive. Her chocolate orbs shot wide open at the realization. _"So... all this time, I have been getting something from my Santa.. All this time it was..."_

"Oy. Bed-wetter!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her, breaking the heavy silence that wrapped her earlier. "What are you doing here? Everyone's having fun at the..." Momo ran toward him and embraced him. "What the.." he said dumbfoundedly. "Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" she called him excitedly as she continued to hug him tightly. "It's you! You're my Secret Santa!"

"How- How did you find out?" he asked with a shocked and confused expression on his face. "Silly! How could I not?" she asked before giggling. The white-haired captain smiled at the bubbly girl in front of "You're the silly one, Hinamori." Suddenly, Momo didn't feel lonely anymore. She was spending Christmas Eve with the one person she loved the most.


End file.
